


Quit

by Yulaty



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “So, you’re one of them? The fucking demon?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are on me.

“So, you’re one of them? The fucking demon?” After dress himself up, John starts a conversation with that. Balthazar stole a Lucky roll from his hand, took a drag and gave it back. Usually Constantine accepts it with some impolite words, but this time he denied and be silenced. He’s not going to say anything more if he doesn’t get the answer, Balthazar realized. He took a longer drag then burning a cigarette between his fingers to ashes.

“You can see it through my human mask now. Why asking me that?”

“I want to know if you could, just once, tell me the truth,” The young man sigh out. “And I got ‘No.’ as an answer, obviously.” John looks calmer than ever. Balthazar thinks, his eyes locked on the human face to find what’s changing about his Johnny boy. He’s beautiful in his way as the same, but something in those dark brown eyes… something Balthazar doesn’t sure he knew it. But he can tell that his boy is mad at him somehow.

 

“You know what it means right, Balthy?”

“I don’t know. What are you talk—”

“It means the things between us are all lies.”

 

Try to change the subject: Failed.  
He knew—He knew this situation is going to happen one day.

Balthazar’s signature smile fade from his face. “You don’t understand.”

“Understand what? Understand that every word came out of your mouth was bullshit. Nothing demon can feel. Nothing including love you whisper to my ear every fucking night! How did it taste, the soul of an idiot who surrender it to you willingly himself? Did it start to bore you already? Are you done with messing my life? I guess you did. If not, you wouldn’t show the true self of yours. Happy now?”

“No, I’m not.” said The demon prince. “You were right. I don’t know shit about love, but be with you… it different.” Balthazar tried to explain. He steps into the other guy, but John lifts his pale hand with green veins on the palm up to stop him, so he stands still there and stare at Constantine.

“You just enjoyed fucking my mind and that is not what called a fucking love Asshole. Not even close. You feel nothing to me beside satisfied by using me as your personal whore and playing and everything you’ve done.” One moment Balthazar thought the man in front of him is crying. That makes a twist in his gut. John does not deserve any unnecessary pain. Balthazar reaches the man’s hair like he always does to calm him down only to be pushed away. The demon’s eyes glow red a second and back to normal when he turns to John again.

 

“I used to love you Balthy. I do think that I’m in love with you,” He paused to take a deep breath. “but it doesn’t matter anymore. I cannot live like this hallucination anymore.” It’s a bottle of holy water in John’s hand, he throws it to the Demon in Tom Ford’s suit. “I’m sick of what we are—what you did. I'm sick of all these shit. Enough. I’m **out** of this game. ”

then throw another bottle.

“Goodbye. _Traitor._ ”

 

and left the room.

For the first time in Balthazar’s life, He regrets. His human form is melting but the only place he hurts is there,at the left—where the human’s heart belongs.

 

That- that flash in John’s eyes  
...shows repel.

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
